Somewhere Someday
by Austin-Keith
Summary: An AAML songfic
1. Version A

_When clouds above you start to pour_  
_ And all of your doubts _  
_ Rage like a storm _  
_ And you don't know who you are anymore _  
_ Let me help you find what you've been searching for_

Misty Waterflower, Gym leader in Cerulean City, was acting very unusual. The townsfolk sensed something was wrong. She was currently trying to end a record 49 battle losing streak. However, she just seemed to have no motivation. At night, she stared up at the stars, and wondered if Ash even still remembered her. She figured he'd fallen for someone else.

_Somewhere..._  
_ Somewhere there's a field and a river _  
_ Somewhere..._  
_ You can let your soul run free _  
_ Someday..._  
_ Someday let me be the giver _  
_ Let me bring you peace _  
_ Somewhere..._  
_ Somewhere there's a break in the weather _  
_ Somewhere..._  
_ Where your heart and spirit go free _  
_ Someday..._  
_ Someday it'll be for the better _  
_ Let this bring you peace _  
_ Girl, I know you, think no one sees _  
_ The weight on your shoulders _  
_ But you can't fool me _  
_ And aren't you tired of standing so tall _  
_ Let me be the one to catch you when you fall _

The next day, she decided to take a day off. She collected her mail as usual, and went for a swim. Swimming usually cleared her thoughts, but not anymore… After swimming, she dried off and read her mail. Her eyes showed the slightest glimmer of hope when she came upon a letter from… Ash.

_Somewhere..._  
_ Somewhere there's a field and a river _  
_ Somewhere..._  
_ You can let your soul run free _  
_ Someday..._  
_ Someday let me be the giver _  
_ Let me bring you peace baby_  
_ Somewhere..._  
_ Somewhere there's a break in the weather_  
_ Somewhere..._  
_ Where your heart and spirit go free _  
_ Someday..._  
_ Someday it'll be for the better _  
_ Let this bring you peace..._

She opened the letter; the postmark indicating it was from Unova. Slowly, she read the letter. "Misty, I realize it's been too long since I've written to you. Things are going great here, although Dent is really making me miss Brock's cooking. Still, I can't help but think about you. No other girl I've traveled with has caught my eye. They may be downright beautiful, or smarter than the Professor, but you've got something they don't: Determination. You've always had that drive to succeed that I wish I could say I have. Knowing you, you've grown impatient and moved on by now, but I just want you to know… you're more important to me than you could ever understand. I hope you're doing well. –Ash" A new fire ignited inside of Misty. She knew exactly what she needed to do.

_Let me bring you joy (bring you joy)_  
_ Let me bring you peace (bring you peace)_  
_ Take these tears that you cry and trust them to me _  
_ Let me give you heart (give you heart)_  
_ And let me give you hope (give you hope)_  
_ Be the one constant love that you've never known..._

The next day, a young boy walked into the Cerulean gym, hoping to take advantage of the leader's slump and get his first badge. The leader, however, was more focused on something else, having just read that a 50 loss streak requires immediate termination of the acting leader. As the boy entered, she walked up to him. "I forfeit." she said, handing him a badge. She then ran from the gym, a determined look on her face.

_Somewhere..._  
_ Somewhere there's a field and a river _  
_ Somewhere..._  
_ You can let your soul run free _  
_ Someday..._  
_ Someday let me be the giver _  
_ Let me bring you peace baby_  
_ Somewhere..._  
_ Somewhere there's a break in the weather _  
_ Somewhere..._  
_ Where your heart and spirit go free _  
_ Someday..._  
_ Someday it'll be for the better _  
_ Let this bring you peace _

Somewhere in Unova, Ash was camped out with Iris and Dent. Dent was cooking a meal that was paltry to those who were used to Brock's cooking, and Iris was doing something in the bushes. Ash heard a rustling of leaves as he played with Pikachu, and expected Iris to return to the campsite. Instead, a familiar redhead ran up to him and hugged him. "M-Misty?" he exclaimed. "That's my name." Misty said. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "I'm doing the right thing. I'm not leaving you again." she said determinedly. "Well that explains everything." Ash said. The two then embraced each other once more.

_Somewhere, _  
_ Someday _  
_ Let me be the one _  
_ Let me be the one to catch you when you fall _  
_ Somewhere [repeat]_  
_ Let me bring you peace..._  
_ Somewhere... _


	2. Version B

_When clouds above you start to pour_  
_ And all of your doubts _  
_ Rage like a storm _  
_ And you don't know who you are anymore _  
_ Let me help you find what you've been searching for_

Misty Waterflower, Gym leader in Cerulean City, was acting very unusual. The townsfolk sensed something was wrong. She was currently trying to end a record 49 battle losing streak. However, she just seemed to have no motivation. At night, she stared up at the stars, and wondered if Ash even still remembered her. She figured he'd fallen for someone else.

_Somewhere..._  
_ Somewhere there's a field and a river _  
_ Somewhere..._  
_ You can let your soul run free _  
_ Someday..._  
_ Someday let me be the giver _  
_ Let me bring you peace _  
_ Somewhere..._  
_ Somewhere there's a break in the weather _  
_ Somewhere..._  
_ Where your heart and spirit go free _  
_ Someday..._  
_ Someday it'll be for the better _  
_ Let this bring you peace _  
_ Girl, I know you, think no one sees _  
_ The weight on your shoulders _  
_ But you can't fool me _  
_ And aren't you tired of standing so tall _  
_ Let me be the one to catch you when you fall_

The next day, she decided to take a day off. She collected her mail as usual, and went for a swim. Swimming usually cleared her thoughts, but not anymore… After swimming, she dried off and read her mail. Her eyes showed the slightest glimmer of hope when she came upon a letter from… Ash.

_Somewhere..._  
_ Somewhere there's a field and a river _  
_ Somewhere..._  
_ You can let your soul run free _  
_ Someday..._  
_ Someday let me be the giver _  
_ Let me bring you peace baby_  
_ Somewhere..._  
_ Somewhere there's a break in the weather_  
_ Somewhere..._  
_ Where your heart and spirit go free _  
_ Someday..._  
_ Someday it'll be for the better _  
_ Let this bring you peace..._

She opened the letter; the postmark indicating it was from Unova. Slowly, she read the letter. "Misty, I realize it's been too long since I've written to you. Things are going great here, although Dent is really making me miss Brock's cooking. Still, I can't help but think about you. No other girl I've traveled with has caught my eye. They may be downright beautiful, or smarter than the Professor, but you've got something they don't: Determination. You've always had that drive to succeed that I wish I could say I have. Knowing you, you've grown impatient and moved on by now, but I just want you to know… you're more important to me than you could ever understand. I hope you're doing well. –Ash" A new fire ignited inside of Misty. She knew exactly what she needed to do.

_Let me bring you joy (bring you joy)_  
_ Let me bring you peace (bring you peace)_  
_ Take these tears that you cry and trust them to me _  
_ Let me give you heart (give you heart)_  
_ And let me give you hope (give you hope)_  
_ Be the one constant love that you've never known..._

The next day, a new challenger entered the gym. The challenger was only a couple years younger than Misty, and had a strong team. However, Misty had her determination back. She gave the teen a run for his money, and ended her streak. She went on to set a record winning streak, that has yet to be broken.

_Somewhere..._  
_ Somewhere there's a field and a river _  
_ Somewhere..._  
_ You can let your soul run free _  
_ Someday..._  
_ Someday let me be the giver _  
_ Let me bring you peace baby_  
_ Somewhere..._  
_ Somewhere there's a break in the weather _  
_ Somewhere..._  
_ Where your heart and spirit go free _  
_ Someday..._  
_ Someday it'll be for the better _  
_ Let this bring you peace _

A few days later, she wrote a letter back to Ash. "Ash, thanks for your letter. You have no idea how much you mean to me. Things back here were getting pretty gloomy, but thanks to your letter, I'm back on my feet again. I owe you one. I hope those two new traveling partners of yours know how lucky they are. Say hi to Pikachu for me. –Misty" A week later when he received the letter, Ash couldn't help but shed a tear.

_Somewhere, _  
_ Someday _  
_ Let me be the one _  
_ Let me be the one to catch you when you fall _  
_ Somewhere [repeat]_  
_ Let me bring you peace..._  
_ Somewhere... _


End file.
